Starfire
A member of the Teen Titans. She was raised by Galfore History Starfire appears in the Teen Titans animated series, voiced by Hynden Walch. Elements of her storyline appear in different episodes spread across the show's five seasons, in which she deals with her archenemy and elder sister, Blackfire (also voiced by Walch), the duties and responsibilities of being a princess and future queen of her home world, and her insecurities about being an extraterrestrial being on Earth. Starfire was born and raised on the distant planet Tamaran before arriving on Earth and joining the Teen Titans. Her race, the Tamaranians, are an emotional and feelingly alien race who see feelings and emotions as the supernatural life-force that drives their very livelihood. Their feelings and emotions greatly strengthen and energize their natural abilities of faster-than-light flight (which does not produce a contrail), superhuman durability, endurance, strength, agility, reflexes, as well as Starfire's bright green-colored energy blasts called starbolts. Her race is also highly resilient to radiation and the cold (though the longer she is outside, and the more exhausted she is, the more susceptible she is to sub-zero temperatures). Boundless confidence greatly magnifies and enhances her superhuman strength while her starbolts are fueled by righteous fury. Unbridled joy sends her soaring among the clouds. The animated Starfire also has the ability to travel faster-than-light without a ship, as well as the ability to survive in the vacuum of outer space for long periods of time. However, she can't breathe underwater. Sometimes her extremely strong Tamaranean abilities act beyond her control, such as releasing explosive bright green-colored energy blasts whenever she sneezes, as well as her superhuman strength accidentally bending a street light down to the ground. She can absorb knowledge of basic spoken tongues and languages through lip contact. Starfire's Titans character bears some similarities with her comic book version. In the flashback episode "Go!", which tells of the founding of the Titans in their animated continuity, just before meeting the Titans, Starfire is shown being held prisoner as a "prize" by a group of Gordanian slave masters, working for an interstellar power known as the Citadel. Eventually, she manages to escape and flees to the closest planet, which happens to be Earth. Starfire runs into Robin and the other soon-to-be Titans, but after being mistreated for so long, she is aggressive, antagonistic and does not trust the Titans or any one else for that matter. After Robin aids her in taking off the "space cuffs" that bind her wrists, the Gordanians whom she escaped from show up looking for her and the Titans help her fight them off. After winning and driving off her jailers, Starfire elects to stay on Earth with the four heroes and quickly develops genuinely pure and strong romantic feelings for Robin. As the show was geared towards a young demographic, her personality is changed drastically from the comics. In sharp contrast to her forceful and hot-tempered counterpart, this kid-friendly version of Starfire is naive, innocent, and somewhat insecure, but it is this trait that endears her to others, especially to Robin. This makes her inherently the most sensitive of the Titans.21 An alien and an outsider, she is still new to Earth and its customs, which serves as a recurring source of comic relief. She also insists on sharing her own customs with other members of the team. Presumably because English is not her first language, Starfire speaks without contractions and misuses idioms. Additionally, she uses several Tamaranean nouns. Starfire has a pet giant moth larva named "Silkie" in the series, given to her by Beast Boy. Starfire takes friendship very seriously, and is easily distressed when others, especially her best friends, argue or fight. Although her naive and slightly overly friendly yet kind nature can sometimes clash with Raven's more secretive one, she has shown a close bond to her. Reflecting the comic books, the series hints at a potential relationship between Starfire and Robin. At the Teen Titans panel at Comic-Con 2005 in San Diego, Sam Registerasked story editor Rob Hoegee if Robin and Starfire would ever kiss. "We know they are going to kiss," Rob replied.22 In the season 5 episode "Go!", Robin and Starfire's first kiss is shown; however (as in the comics), this was for the purpose of assimilating the English language. In the movie Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo, romantic moments are shared between the two. Finally, Robin and Starfire share their actual romantic kiss after Brushogun is defeated. Enemies # Glgrdsklechhh # The Source Trivia * Starfire appears in a total of sixty-three episodes of the series; one of which she has no spoken lines. In addition, she appears in the series finale, Trouble in Tokyo, and all video games based on the series. * Starfire's outfit is fairly different from her comic counterpart, being much less revealing in consideration of the younger audience. It is changed to a purple two-piece attire instead of a strap brassiere. * Starfire is more modest and kinder than her mainstream comic counterpart. * In all her appearances, Starfire is animated without a navel, even though her animation sheet shows her with one. * In the episode Mother Mae-Eye, Starfire stated she has 9 stomachs, which may explain why she eats so much. * Starfire's powers, like Raven's, are fueled by her emotions. As such, her power is determined by her emotional state. But the difference is that Starfire freely expresses herself to gain the power, while Raven needs to keep her emotions in check without completely suppressing them. * Starfire is the only Titan in the series to not have a season's story arc specifically for her. Season 1's story arc focused on Robin and his obsession with Slade, Season 2 showcased Terra's arrival, return, betrayal and redemption, Season 3 displays Cyborg's growth and rivalry with Brother Blood, Season 4 explores Raven's past and destiny, and Season 5 explained Beast Boy's past with the Doom Patrol and his fight with the Brotherhood of Evil. Had there been a Season 6, it is more than likely her backstory would have been explored, and it is possible her younger brother would have been introduced. * Her real name (Koriand'r) is said by Galfore in the episode Betrothed when they are yelling at each other in Tamaranean, although it can be hard to catch if you're not specifically listening for it. * In the comics, Tamaraneans could learn language through any physical contact (not just the lips), but Starfire had a personal preference for kissing. However in Teen Titans she can only do so via oral contact. * Starfire is the most gullible out of the Teen Titans. * Height 5`6. * Although she was freed from the clutches of the Gordanians and the Citadel, her memories of her imprisonment still haunt her: upon seeing The Creature from Jones Lake, she screams in terror—possibly due to its resemblance to a Citadelian. * Starfire is allergic to metallic chromium, also allergies to chromium are very common in Tamaran. It could be possible that Blackfire is allergic to it as well. * Starfire has shown that she has a lot of wisdom, most notably in Snowblind, when she got Red Star to embrace his powers. She has also taught lessons to both Cyborg and Beast Boy in the episodes Forces of Nature and Deception. * There have been times where Starfire uses her lack of understanding Earth customs and strange habits to her advantage. For example, in Can I Keep Him?, when she was hiding Silkie, and Cyborg and Raven came to call, Raven saw that one of Starfire's curtains was torn. When asked about it, Starfire lied and said it was her people's festival of berating drapery and proceeded to destroy the rest of her curtains. Later in that same episode, Starfire was looking for Silkie and ran into Robin, who asked her if she had seen the sofa, which had been eaten by Silkie. Fortunately for Starfire, she was able to act like she didn't know what a sofa was and left. Screenshots 97.PNG 255778-49611-starfire.jpg 65starnaked.PNG 92robin.png 88you.PNG 11brain.PNG Dimension 1d.png 21-3.PNG 22-0.PNG 20-1.PNG 19-1435422985.PNG 18-1435422672.PNG 16-1435422671.PNG 15-1435422671.PNG 12-3.PNG 10-1435422670.PNG 7-1435422669.PNG 61raven.PNG 60raven.PNG 63star.PNG 58-1485978962.PNG 26 (1)-1499825058.PNG 25 (1)-1499825004.PNG 40 (3)-0.PNG 39 (2)-2.PNG Category:DC Universe Category:Divas Category:Time Travelers Category:Superheroes Category:Masters of Martial Arts Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Political Leaders Category:Aliens Category:Flight Category:Red Head Harem Category:Criminals Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Spiritual Balance Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Magic Users Category:Teen Titans Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Goddess Category:Royalty Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Slave Category:Space Adaption Category:Energy Projection Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Multilingualism Category:Tamaranean Category:Princess